Electrical enclosures are used widely in residential and commercial applications. Electrical enclosures house devices that primarily communicate with an electrical system. However, many electrical enclosures include visible indicators that communicate a present operating status of the electrical system to a human user. Electrical enclosures are typically placed in areas where they will be out of the way of normal daily activity. Thus, an electrical enclosure may be difficult to find or read, especially when the electrical enclosure is installed in a dimly lit area, such as a closet or basement.